


QUEEN One-Word Prompts

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Devotion, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin!~REQUESTS OPEN~
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Prompt One - Blue

Blue is the color of the ocean. 

Blue is the color of the crashing waves. 

Blue is the color of the sky. 

But no blue, big or small, dark or light, could ever compare to to the blue in Roger's eyes, which seem to hold the world within. 

John could gladly spend eternity just staring into Roger's eyes, and losing himself in the blue that holds secrets, holds love, and most of all, holds his heart.

But they won't live forever, and so John contents himself with staring into Roger's eyes just for a moment more.


	2. PROMPT TWO - Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by the user - Katishas_right_elbow

Space. 

Black, with dots of shining white to press back against it. 

Brian had always appreciated the pure expanse of space, and how much could be hidden around the corners, just waiting to be discovered. Planets and Stars and so many millions of interesting bursts of light that needed to be marked down and studied. 

Maybe, one day, Brian could be that person. 

In the darkness of night, punctuated by the single, round bright moon, Brian almost believed it. 

"Oh, stop worrying." Freddie said, sitting down with a new cup of steaming hot tea. "You'll get your degree." 

Brian bit his lip. "How sure are you in that?" He asked, using the telescope to gaze around a place he had always admired from afar. 

A scoffing noise sounded, undeniably from Freddie. "Very, _very_ sure." He took a sip from his tea and squinted up at the sky. He didn't quite understand what his guitarist was supposed to be looking at besides the obvious - the Moon and possibly Jupiter - but he wanted to, all the same. "So, what are we looking at?" 

"Well -" Brian hesitated for a split second. "Well, c'mere." He motioned for Freddie to shuffle closer, and then Brian stepped aside so that Freddie could look into the telescope. 

" _That's_ Ursa Minor, which means 'Lesser Bear' in Latin." Brian said. "And _right_ there is Ursa Major, which means 'Great Bear' in Latin. Oh! My, they're usually best visible in February, but I guess that they wanted to be seen, right? And, oh, wait, there are the stars!" Brian was practically bouncing in place. 

Freddie didn't quite see the big deal, but he tried. "Oh, those are - marvelous, dear." 

"I know, right?" Brian said. "Would you like to know the stars?" 

For a moment, Freddie considered that. He glanced behind himself at the warm flat, and the warm bed, and thought about if he was ready to spend the rest of the night outside, looking at stars and lines in the sky. 

"Alright, dear." Freddie sighed. 

Brian practically grinned with excitement as he motioned for Freddie to come closer. "Alright, do you see that one? That one is named Polaris and that one is named -" 

As Brian prattled on and on about stars and their history, Freddie was just glad that he was happy. 

But next time? He was bringing another blanket. 


	3. PROMPT THREE - Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request was made by the guest - Francesca

Freddie was a person who liked the small things in a person. 

Except for hair. 

No, scratch that - except for _Brian's_ hair. 

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, his voice muffled by the pillow, somehow succeeding in sounding both alarmed and sleepy. 

Freddie tried not to smile. "This calms me." He said, continuing to run his fingers through Brian's hair, gently untangling the small knots, gliding through the parts that Brian actually cared to take care of. 

There were nights when Freddie couldn't sleep, nights when his mind was too active and his eyes were too alert to do anything but sit up in bed and think, think, _think._ But in the recent months, Freddie had developed a tactic in response to his troubles. 

As they lay in bed, Freddie ran his fingers through Brian's tangled curls, feeling his heart begin to beat a little slower and some of the alertness fade away into a general calm. 

"Really?" Brian said, sounding dubious, as if it was so unusual. 

Freddie failed in biting back a smile, and he laughed softly. "Yes. Now stop talking, we have to go to the states tomorrow." He replied. 

Brian sighed. "I can't go back to sleep if you don't sleep, Fred." He said. 

And so, as the sun barely began to crawl up the horizon, Freddie lay down and closed his eyes, his arm pulled tight around Brian's chest. He buried his face against his lover's hair, allowing the smell of coconut pull him into the land of sleep. 


	4. Prompt Four - Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by the user - Ilseke.

John had never much liked hospitals. 

They were too quiet, too clean, full of halls that lead to nowhere, and with the constant scent of death lingering throughout the building. He didn't like visiting people in the hospital, but this was Brian, and with Roger behind him, acting as a reassuring presence despite the circumstances, John forced himself to move. 

"He's doing well." John said in a forced tone of deliberate lightness. "Very tired, but that's expected." 

"Yeah." John said, angry despite himself. "He did almost die from not telling us he was sick, so it _is_ expected." 

Roger made a face, and John forced himself to calm down. They were in a hospital, after all, and there was no need to panic the old lady being wheeled by. 

They walked down the hall, with Roger being the guide, and John unable to walk without his mind wandering and wondering about the what-ifs, and all of those horrible things that might've possibly happened if they would've been a little too late. 

Brian would've died. 

_My light would've gone out._

"Stop thinking." Roger hissed, sounding positively annoyed. "You cannot faint on me now, John." He said. 

John almost felt offended, and his grip on the picture in his pocket loosened slightly. "I'm not about to faint." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at the room numbers as they passed the doors by. 

Roger chuckled lowly as he stopped walking, and John looked at the door, realizing that this was it, this was the end of the line. Behind the door was their guitarist, and John didn't know what he was supposed to be expecting. Roger knocked once on the door before turning the door handle and opening the door. 

Maybe John _was_ about to faint. 

But then he walked into the room that smelt strongly of antiseptic, and Brian was sitting up in bed, playing cards with Freddie who, judging by the rather dour expression on his face, was losing. 

Roger pulled out a chair and sat down on it, smiling faintly at John to reassure him, and then smirked at the poker game going on in front of him. "Losing, Fred?" 

"Be quiet." Freddie snapped, looking rather frantic. 

Brian smiled, and then his eyes left the card game and went to John, and all of a sudden, this was okay. John knew that he was okay. This was the best that ever could've been expected, and today, this was all John wanted. 

He walked into the room, and Brian reached his good arm out, and John took his hand. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." John said, pressing the hand against his cheek, savoring the feeling of his lover's skin. 

Brian nodded. "I won't." 

And then he snapped his cards away just before Freddie could peek at them. 


End file.
